eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sejen
EE Quest tree (based on data from Greths release) for my own reference only, contents are subject to change and should not be taken seriously. Anglorum Quests *1 Null Quest *245 Thornbringers Investigation **247 Bandit Connection? ***248 The First Bandit Brother ****249 Travel to Camelot *****254 Aid to Druid Byrne ******271 Stolen Tools ******255 The Second Bandit Brother *******256 Return to Grand Druid Lunast ********257 Aid to Druid Lorna *********258 The Locked Door *********272 Grave Lillies **********259 A Trip to the Library ***********260 A Special Book ************261 Unlocking the Door ************273 The Letter *************262 Dandridge Farm in Flames **************263 Speak to Merlin ***************264 The Shadow Legion ****************265 Speak with Sir Kay *****************283 The Militia House ****************266 Time to Act *****************267 Wilhelm's Crypt ******************269 Return to Grand Druid Lunast (2) *******************268 Priestess Claira ****************274 Another Letter *****************275 Yet Another Letter *246 A More Direct Approach *250 Avalonian Violet Eyes *251 Hides, Shells and Feathers *252 Quality Bows *253 In the Belly of the Beast *270 Yellow-Heart Blossoms *277 Elden's Special Treat **278 Elden's Special Treat (2) *279 The Tour *280 Harvesting the Razor Beaks **281 Unlucky Charms ***282 Earthen Hides *284 Basic Duty **285 Burning Ships ***286 Assaulting the Keep ****287 The Battlefield Camps ****290 Salvaging Weapons ****291 Travel to Bath **289 Taking Back our Supplies *288 Avalonian Signet Rings *292 The Fate of Baron Unger **293 The Treasure Map *294 Swamp Bandits **295 The Bog Rats ***297 Floro the Sly ****296 Return to Lieutenant Rhames *298 The Stolen Locket *299 Vespin Honey Mead **300 Delivery to the Crossroads Inn ***306 Moonberries ****307 Delivery to Tall Grass Farm *****312 Insufferable Blightbeaks *301 Herb Hunting! **302 Not Quite Herb Hunting! *303 Rare Books *304 A Druid's Task *305 The Lost Journal (2) *308 The Gloom Witches *309 Gomren Root *310 The Runestones *311 Chase Away the Dooms! *313 The Amulet **314 Alimat ***315 Sneath the Betrayer *316 Trouble in Nottingham **317 A Task from Robin ***318 Return to Nottingham ****319 The Sheriff of Nottingham **320 Bust Some Heads! **321 Thieving from the Thieves! *322 Oliver's Treasure **323 The Secret Stash! *324 The Family Estate **325 Delivering the Payment *326 Faerie-Sworn Plans **327 The Hollow Tree *328 Faerie-Sworn Bounty *551 Bounty: Meadow Muncher *552 Bounty: Barbhog Gorger *553 Bounty: Fierce Fowlbeast *554 Bounty: Steppe-Slimer *555 Bounty: Ironskin Thrasher *556 Bounty: Vespins *557 Bounty: Drifting Bogbeast *558 Bounty: Battlefield Knights of Avalon *559 Bounty: Rotback Slider *560 Bounty: Ferocious Fowlbeast *561 Bounty: Swampstone Elementals *562 Bounty: Nottingham Deputies *563 Bounty: Swampmage *564 Bounty: Spite-Stag *565 Bounty: Ironskin Pummeler *566 Bounty: Wild Rocling *567 Bounty: Rumblegrowl Bear *568 Bounty: Fowl Biter *569 Bounty: Hulkhog *570 Bounty: Dusky Attercop *571 Bounty: Quillboar *572 Bounty: Darkwood Spider *573 Bounty: Rhinehag *574 Bounty: Rotbreath Scout *575 Bounty: Woodland Grazer *576 Bounty: Heartwood Trapper *577 Bounty: Windhowler Elemental *578 Bounty: Spiketail Demolisher *579 Bounty: Dustshore Antlion *580 Bounty: Rotted Timberfiend *581 Bounty: Rootrot Shroomie *582 Bounty: Bark Splinter *583 Bounty: Blackrot Shroomie *584 Bounty: Vile Deathspinner *585 Bounty: Soulrot Shroomie *586 Bounty: Stump Slayer *587 Bounty: Demented Timberfiend *588 ? no entry? *589 Bounty: Watchful Deathgazer *590 ? no entry?